


Runaway (discontinued)

by Dark_Core



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: AU, Angst, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, DreamSMP - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Realization, Runaway, SMP, Sadness, dream - Freeform, sbi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Core/pseuds/Dark_Core
Summary: Tommy who is the current vice president of L'Manberg had griefed the king of the DreamSMP's hobbit house, causing the two sides to become uneasy. He is called for a meeting with his best friend, who is also the president, Tubbo. Tubbo snaps at Tommy, causing reality to hit Tommy too hard, and Tommy realizes all that he has done. The next day he steps down from everything and leaves L'Manberg... Many more surprises happen after that..
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 44
Kudos: 283





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is discontinued,,,.
> 
> HEY!!!! Uh- I originally wrote this on discord- I really liked how this was coming out! so I decided to split it into multiple chapters! Also don't read if you don't like Tubboinnit, there is no way in hell Tubbo or Tommy is going to find this, i'm sure they know not to look up anything. So- Don't like, Don't read, fuck off, and fuck yourself <3\. Either way, there won't be any sort of smut in here, I wanna keep this angsty and fluffy.. 
> 
> Oh and these are personas- the streaming part mentioned is a thing I use- where like they actually vlog their lives- but really it's streaming, idk I don't feel like explaining that well.
> 
> a N Y w a Y s
> 
> Main relationship I have set so far:  
> Tommy x Tubbo 
> 
> Secondary relationship:  
> Technoblade x Dream
> 
> Platonic relationships:
> 
> Philza/Phil - Dad  
> Wilbur/Will - Oldest Brother, fucking dead lmfao.  
> Technoblade/Dave - Second Oldest, but most mature.  
> Tommyinnit/Thomas - Youngest, fucking gremlin idk.
> 
> Tubbo/Toby & Awesamdude/Sam - Best friends 
> 
> ill add more later..
> 
> By the way this follows main storyline kind of- not all the way.. I'll change any tags later- I hope I tagged things right- please comment if I missed a tag!

Tommy went inside the home where Tubbo was, "Tubbo?" he asked looking at the male who sat at a table. "Tommy, sit." Tubbo spoke in a serious tone, making Tommy frown a bit. Tommy went over to the table, sitting down, "Yeah?" he tilted his head, watching as Tubbo deeply sighed. Tubbo looked up at the blonde, his green eyes looking a bit tired, "Tom..." Tubbo didn't look very happy at all. "u-uh y-you alright, Big Man?" He asked, quite concerned.

Tubbo suddenly snapped at him, "TOMMY- OH MY GOD, YOU KNOW YOU- URHG, WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS CAUSING SOME SORT OF TROUBLE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Tubbo yelled at Tommy, slamming his hands on the table. Tommy flinched at the yelling, blue eyes widening, he was shocked at how Tubbo had just snapped..

"TOMMY, IVE BEEN TRYING TO BE A GOOD PRESIDENT HERE- I REALLY HAVE BEEN, I MADE YOU VP BECAUSE I TRUST YOU, BECAUSE YOU HAVE BEEN BY MY SIDE FOR SO LONG! but now.. im starting to regret that decision.. you do not show enough responsibility, you are just.. so careless." Tubbo's eyes were starting to water. Tommy for once had no words, he was just silent, staring off at Tubbo in disbelief.. "Dream SMP is angry at us.. specifically because of what you did, alongside Ranboo, you griefed and stole from their King." Tubbo slowly leaned back in his chair, silent. 

"Since you are vice president, you will be on probation for now, if their is no valid reason for yours actions, you will be kicked from vice president." Tubbo told Tommy, sitting up from his chair. Tubbo began to walk away, at the doorway he turned back, looking at Tommy, "Think about your actions, Thomas." He then left, closing the door behind him. Tommy just sat there longer, feeling his eyes water, "....I- I made him so angry.." He whispered to himself, covering his mouth. All of his actions came at him in one blow, making him sit up, leaving out the other door. He needed a walk, a very long walk, he needed time to think.

-Next Day-

Tommy the next day had gathered people at the podium, Tubbo stood off on the side, arms crossed, frowning. Tommy's hair was messy, he looked quite tired, he fixed the microphone up, "errr.. uhh... yeahhh- so- yesterday I griefed George's house... everyone knows that.. Tubbo told me all that would be happening, he made me open my eyes, I took a long amount of thinking last night. I realized- I really shouldn't be here in this nation, as Tubbo says, I always cause problems." Tommy talked, his eyes looking quite dull, "I just ruin things, i'm not fit for a vice president." Tubbo was taken back at what Tommy had said, "So! as a christmas gift to everyone! I will be leaving this nation, alongside as my spot as Vice President... i'll be leaving, also I will be apologizing to George, and the rest of the Dream SMP." Tommy just spoke into the mic, there wasn't much emotion in his voice, and everyone was shocked. "Wait- Tommy- that's not what I meant! you don't have to lea-" Tubbo was caught off by Tubbo.

"Toby. you've said it yourself, I cause trouble, I shouldn't be here, EVERYONE knows this." Tommy looked over at his best friend. "Goodbye everyone, I'll be meeting up with the Dream SMP to apologize to George." Tommy began walking away from the mic, everyone in the crowd shouting at him, Tubbo too, following after Tommy. Tommy went up the stairs, out the back, going down the hill, up to Boomerville. The male casually walked by Vikkstar and Lazarbeam, ignoring Tubbo who was shouting at him. Tommy was going in the direction of the gay castle, that now belonged to George. Tubbo grabbed his sleeve, "Tommy..!" he gripped it tightly. Tommy stopped for a moment, slowly turning towards Tubbo, "Toby, let go." he said in a stern tone, making Tubbo look at him in disbelief. He slowly let go, "Goodbye for now.. i'll be back soon, to pick Mellohi up." Tubbo's eyes only widened more, did Tommy not trust him anymore. Tubbo just looked down, letting Tommy leave.

Tommy after a while made it to the castle, his eyes blank as he made it to the start of it. He walked through the gates, going down the path, into the castle. Callahan had directed Tommy to a room, where Dream, George, Punz all sat. He entered the room, an open seat there for him, he came over, sitting down.

"Hello, Tommy."

Dream smiled at Tommy, Tommy didn't smile back, "Hello, Dream." was all he said, Dream being throne off by Tommy's tone. "I know why I am here.. my actions- my foul actions." Tommy sighed, looking over at George, "George, or- King George, me- myself, Tommyinnit, I apologized for my actions, I will be returning all the items stolen, and I will rebuild your house." All 3 men were thrown off by the maturity from Tommy, Dream leaning back on his chair. "Tommy- this doesn't seem like you, you being mature isn't normal." Dream muttered, "Yeah, I know, Dream.. Tubbo just yelled at me last night and I realized everything, y'know? reality slapped me in the face." Tommy looked down, "back to the topic- I apologize George, I dont want forgiveness, ive been forgiven to many times by people- only to continue fucking up. All I wish to do is return the items, rebuild your home, then leave the smp, and one other thing.." Tommy told George, George smiled a bit, "hmm.. well.. you seem really serious right now- all I want is my items back, you do not have to rebuild my home, Tommy...-" George said, Tommy nodding.

Tommy didn't want to bring Ranboo into this, which was why he did not mention the fella. "Can I bring you all to the chest?" he asked, all 3 nodding. They soon had gotten up, going to Tommy's lair, where he broke the floor, revealing a chest. "All is in there, you can check, that's where I put everything." he said, standing straight, not fucking his posture up for once. George checked, "it really is everything in there- er- why are there two uniforms?" George asked, "Just my back up uniform." Tommy said, not going to give Ranboo away.

George nodded, "Thank you- Tommy,.. for being cooperative.." George told the other male.. "Now... now that that is set to the side.. there is one small request I ask, please.. please don't retaliate against L'Manberg because of my actions, it is not their fault, all my actions are because of me, not them." Tommy said, Dream leaning against the wall. "I don't know about that one.." he said, Tommy looking at the masked man.. "Dream.." he narrowed his eyes, "Please." he felt a feeling of dread. "Er- Dream, we shouldn't start anything.. lets just- like... how about we have like.. a tea party with L'Manberg or something?" George asked, making Dream laugh, "Oh come on, seriously? a tea party." Dream stood up, "Too peaceful.." was all Dream said, getting up to leave the lair. 

Tommy frowned, "Fuck." he cursed under his breath, he could tell Dream was smiling, smiling as he walked away. "Tommy- i'll speak with him, war is unnecessary.." George told Tommy, Tommy looking at George, "Thanks Gogy.. I owe you two now.." He mumbled, Punz was still quiet.. "And Punz- you actually have a really cool name, that Z in a name thing? I was just joking." Tommy told Punz, who nodded back at him, "Thank you Tommy." Punz then left, alongside George. Tommy went up to his embassy home, starting to get dressed into new clothing. He whispered to Tubbo to come, the smaller male making it there about 10mins later. Tommy was sitting on the chest, leaning back against the wall.. "Tom.." Tubbo looked at the other, "hello tubbo." Tommy stood up, towering over Tubbo. "I need Mellohi back." He said Tubbo nodding, going over to the ender chest, pulling it out. He gave it to Tommy, who then put it in his own ender chest. 

Tommy thanked Tubbo, going to leave since he had gotten what he needed.. "I'll be going now, goodbye Tubbo." He said, leaving down the path, going straight down the prime path. Tubbo watched in disbelief, he really caused Tommy to leave.. now he couldn't do anything, he was powerless... Tommy made his way, leaving the Dream SMP, walking through the forest. He was really leaving, he would be back soon, around a week. Tubbo was left at the embassy home, going to the bench, watching from a distance as Tommy left... He could feel the tears fall from his eyes, crying as his own best friend left everything behind, even his own best friend. 

A certain blonde made his way, eyes widening as he saw Tubbo there, on the brench, sobbing his eyes out. The Man walked over, "Tubbo?" he put his hand on the others shoulder... "P-Phil.. he- he left..." Tubbo cried harder, Phil's eyes widening.. "Tommy!? he actually left?" Philza was shocked, this was his own son afterall that had left... "H-he made me.. return.. Mellohi.. he doesn't trust me anymore- Phil- I think.. I think it was his own way of saying we are no longer f-friends..." Tubbo started to cry harder, making Phil's eyes water.. "Fuck.. fuck.. this isn't good- Tommy's behavior- this isn'-" Phil took a deep breath, calming his nerves. "I will go after him, I will find him." Phil said, then he continued to comfort Tubbo.

Tommy the whole time continued walking, making it to his safe haven home, grabbing a few other things. He then left a note for Tubbo, knowing that Tubbo will see it. *"Dear Toby, this will be one last note you see from me, most likely.. I will be seeing you one more time, but for now this will be an official goodbye note. I love you, I love you Toby. You have been the greatest best friend anyone can ever have, I have wronged you so much, Toby, I really do not deserve you,." Tommy wrote in his hand writing, hoping Tubbo can atleast somewhat read it out, even if Tubbo was dyslexic. He continued to write, going into the more deeper writing.. "Over time I have come to realize that I love you Tubbo- more than a friend usually does.."

Tommy could feel his hands shake, he was putting down his feelings, his true feelings.. "I could never tell you this.. I was always afraid of what may happen if I did- I never wanted to ruin our friendship, I thought that would ruin it, but now I realized,. it was just me in general who would ruin our friendship.. because I am a piece of shit, i've hurt so many people, most importantly I have hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy.. clearly I cannot give you that, I am the one that continues to bring you into harms way, I'm so sorry Tubbo.. by the time you see this note- or letter, whatever you want to call it, it will be after the event I plan." Tommy finished up the writing.. "I'll end this letter here now, I love you Tubbo.. I love you more than anything in the whole Minecraftia world." He then signed the letter, leaving it right for Tubbo to see. 

He then got ready, dressing into his real clothes, his business suit. Things were about to get serious, very serious, Tommy scooped up a flint n steel, alongside an ender chest. He left his important stuff in the chest, sighing deeply, it was time. About an hour later, Tommy showed up, lighting some fireworks he had in a certain area. It attracted everyone on the Dream SMP, including all factions. Everyone soon was there, looking at Tommy with concern. Tubbo was scared, he could feel the feeling of dread fill his body.. From above were two anarchists, Dream and Technoblade. Techno had happened to be there with Dream at the time, and came over to the fireworks. The two watched from above, staying close together, Dream raising an eyebrow..

"Hello everyone.." Tommy looked at all of them, not smiling at all, his eyes seeing both Dream and Techno. He looked at Dream, then grabbed his ender chest, placing it on the ground. Next he got his flint and steel ready, then the special item at hand. "Tommy? what is this man?" Fundy asked, everyone nodding, "Yeah- what is this?" Tubbo asked, Phil standing next to Tubbo with concern. Ghostbur soon appeared next to Fundy and Phil, looking at Tommy with concern, his own younger brother. "I'm here to show everyone something.. uh.." He placed a piece of netherrack down, lighting it on fire.. "..." The male pulled Mellohi out, Tubbo and Dream getting caught off guard.

"T-Tommy?" Tubbo came forward, watching as a blade came close to him tho. "Stand back, Toby." Tommy told him, squinting at the male, "It's time my discs go, all they have caused is pain for me- and others." Tommy gave his speech to everyone. "Everything doesn't last forever, this applies to my discs, I want everyone to see this, I want everyone to witness these dirty items be burned." Tommy had put the blade down, smiling at everyone, holding the purple disc over the fire... Dream was staring in disbelief, Tommy was really about to burn Mellohi. Tubbo had already backed up, shaking, a blade had been pointed at him, and Tommy was about to burn Mellohi.

Dream was watching closely, not expecting Tommy to have the balls to do it, while Techno watched in amusement. Tommy took a deep breath, his fingers letting the object go, everyone gasping. Dream was taken back by it, watching as the disc fell into the fire, burning... Tommy stared at the disc as it burned, taking a deep breath of air. "Its.. finally done.." Tubbo started to cry slightly, "T-Tommy!? we- WE WORKED SO HARD TO GET THAT DISC!" Tubbo shouted, "NOW IT'S ALL GONE!" He covered his mouth. Dream was processing it all, before laughing at what had just happened.. "Holy shit! he actually did it!" He was laughing more, "Surprising." Techno even smiled a bit, his voice still monotone. Tommy looked over at Dream, 

"Dream, I ask one last thing from you- you burn Cat, I don't care anymore... I would prefer it be lost forever- gone.." Dream thought for a moment, before slipping off the tree, he went over to Skeppy, waking him. "give me cat." He said, Skeppy nodding, pulling the enderchest out, taking the green disc. Tubbo turned his eyes over to the disc, he had to take matters into his own hands. The swift 16 year old male grabbed it suddenly, not giving Dream or Skeppy any time to react. It touched his hand, it was in his hands, and he swiftly put it into the chest. 

"No." Tubbo looked at the two, "Not this one too.." He said, Dream pulled his sword out, causing a whole fight to break out. L'Manberg stood up for their president, Tommy watching as everything went down. "...Tubbo..." Tommy came down, going over to the others, "No fighting... this isn't a time for fighting, Tubbo give me the disc." Tommy told Tubbo, Tubbo shaking his head. 

"Tubbo."  
"Tubbo.. give me the bloody disc." 

Tommy looked at Tubbo dead in the eyes, serious expression, everyone staring.. Tubbo raised his hand, attempting to slap Tommy, only for his wrist to be grabbed. "Tubbo, give me the disc." Tommy said once again, "NO! i-im not gonna! you're gonna burn it!" Tubbo yelled, "T O B Y, give me the fucking disc!" Tommy yelled, digging his nails into Tubbo's wrist, shaking.* Tubbo frowned some more, looking down, he went to the chest, opening it, pulling the disc down. He handed it to Tommy, who let go, Dream watching as Tommy walked back over to the fire. "This discs will be no more, they will forever be gone." Tommy told everyone, then he dropped cat in, Tubbo was already walking away.. sobbing.. 

Tommy then put the fire out, the remains of the discs still there, all mush and gone. He left, he left entirely, shaking, his eyes were just slightly wide, his eyes had lost color. Dream and Skeppy looked at each other, then they backed up, everyone started to leave, it even starting to rain. Tubbo the whole time walked to his bench, tears coming from his eyes. 

Tommy started to sing the tune of Mellohi, smiling softly.. He then cried softly.. "it's finally done.. i can burn the rest on my own.." He then finally began to leave, walking for miles/kilometers, not stopping for a single moment. Soon he was far away, he then settled down, sitting up against an oak tree.. The President of L'Manberg was now sad, he sat on his bed, hanging his head down.. "What have I done... I shouldn't have said it that way- now he's gone.." Tubbo started to cry as he spoke to himself, falling onto his bed, curling into a ball..

-End of Chapter 1-

mgnghgh MUSIC DISCS GO BRRR


	2. Mission: Find Tommyinnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been quite a while without Tommy.  
> People miss him, even a specific green fella who never thought he would miss the teen.  
> Now there was a mission, a mission to find Tommyinnit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update  
> THIS Story didnt age well  
> Tommy is exiled lmao  
> George isn't even king anymore
> 
> This is an alternate universe tbh

-1 week later..-

Everything had seriously changed now that Tommy was gone- it seemed like L'Manberg was missing something, missing the thing that made it L'Manberg. The President was nothing but a ball of darkness now, he never laughed anymore, he lost his spirit. This had caused many people concern, especially people like Phil, Ghostbur, and Sam especially. 

Tommy had started his own little thing, building a house out of oak wood and cobble, setting his stuff up. Phil had decided he would go after his little gremlin son, alongside Techno, who had agreed since Tommy was still. Tommy had already also set up a little carrot garden, which at the moment, he was sitting and staring at. He had a carrot in hand, which he had already cleaned.. He took a bite of the carrot, mOnchINg on it as he stared at nothing. Phil and Techno were already on their way, the only problem was- Tommy was.. very very.. far away... They might not be able to find the gremlin, which was the scary part, even if Technoblade was the human GPS. Phil wouldn't give up on his son though, he would continue to go on for as long as possible, he would find Tommy. Tommy had disabled the ability for something to privately message him, no one could get into any sort of contact with him, and he hadn't streamed in a whole week, leaving his fans concerned/alongside Tubbo's since he had not streamed also.

Tubbo one day had found the note, he read it slowly, since he was dyslexic after all. He figured it out though, he immediately started to sob.. "T-Thomas..." He held the note close.. "I-i love you too.." He whispered, tears falling harder from his eyes, him sitting on the ground, hugging the note close to his chest.. It was one of the only other things he had left of Tommy, he would cherish this more than his life.. Tommy's confession, Tommy's note, Tommy's love letter, the last thing he had ever wrote to best friend, his lover.

-One Month later..-

Everything was..- it was.. weird.. Tubbo was still super depressed, everyone was trying to cheer him up, Phil or Techno could not find Tommy. Tommy had become more of a man, he had matured finally, he had been training himself this whole month. He fought mobs endlessly, gathered materials, covered himself in enchanted netherite armor. He had become like his older brother, Techno, he was no Littleinnit anymore, he really was a big man.

Tommy was now very quiet, he held his tongue, he rarely cursed, it was like he was a whole new person. He didn't laugh anymore, he was always just quiet, observing everything. It was a scary thing, especially since he was still Tommyinnit... Tommy laid down in bed at the moment, thinking about Tubbo, Tubbo was always on his mind, he imagined holding the boy in his arms, close to his chest, nuzzling his brown locks.. Tubbo was one thing Tommy still wanted, one thing that he had always wanted, he would never stop wanting that bee loving boy.

Tubbo every night found himself nuzzling his pillow, imagining it was Tommy. He couldn't deny his love for that stupid- gremlin boy.. Tommy had always been there for Tubbo, no matter what, he had always stood up for Tubbo... Tubbo for so long had pushed away his feelings, denying them, shutting them away, and only continue to be Tommy's best friend..

That letter had awakened something though, it awakened his love, it called it back to him... He remembered he loved Tommy, he loved Tommy more than anything. Everyone had also noticed Tubbo a few time wearing certain shirts- those shirts belonging to Tommy, the red and white shirts- or other colors and white shirts. Tubbo also showed a clear coldness towards Dream- it was different from how he treated Dream before.. The President had lashed out on Dream, yelling at him, telling him off. It through Dream off since this was Tubbo after all, the rage in his eyes, it made Dream step back. The s A n E E E E green man backed up more from Tubbo, then walk away thinking carefully. Lately, believe it or not, Dream had found himself missing Tommy for some reason.. besides all their feuds, Tommy and him got along very well together when they weren't fighting.

Dream took it upon himself, he was going to put a mission together.  
Mission: Find Tommyinnit.

-End-

Sorry for the short chapter, next chapter will be much more longer :)  
This story really didn't age well


End file.
